


shocking! you won't believe how two idiots fall in love

by souhaiite



Series: youtuber au [1]
Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Video Blogger, M/M, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25800283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/souhaiite/pseuds/souhaiite
Summary: "Hey," Kyo said. "I thought you were filming a collab with Shinya today.""Apparently not! Toshiya and Shinya are probably fucking by now, anyway," Die replied, pouting. He tried to ignore the way his heart beat faster in his chest ... Just got some cardio running up the hall, or something. He ducked his head, looking down at the floor. "I know you're busy studying, but— can I hang out with you? Please? I'll be so quiet, you'll barely even notice I'm here."(or: two idiots confess their feelings and bang on the couch [not clickbait])
Relationships: Die/Kyo (Dir en grey)
Series: youtuber au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871773
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	shocking! you won't believe how two idiots fall in love

**Author's Note:**

> hello, hello! i have nothing to post for ongoing series OR oneshots (i am working on them though i promise), but i thought i could post some of my backlog... these are all bits and pieces of bigger AUs that i want to write someday (when i have the time to do so!) 
> 
> this particular AU is shinya as an internet famous youtuber and toshiya, who has a big crush on him, somehow is blissfully unaware of this fact. while they're on a date, he and shinya are approached by a fan and toshiya starts to understand that shinya is not just active on social media but also kind of maybe a big deal? shenanigans ensue, they get together, etc etc. these drabbles in this little two-part series takes place _after_ all that.
> 
> nothing really to warn for, explicit sexual content and uhh brief anxiety involving Feelings and Confessing Those Feelings, and a mention of alcohol, guns, and zombies, and also second hand embarrassment coming atcha fast at the end, i'm sorry,

Die curses under his breath as the decaying, blood-soaked zombies lunge for him, hands shaking on the controller as he struggles to reload his gun and escape. He yelps as the controller vibrates in his hands, his heartbeat thudding in his throat. "Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you— take _this_ , you nasty-ass, undead _fuck_ —!" Kyo's feet twitch in Die's lap as he tries to muffle a laugh. 

"Shut up," Die says without looking away from the screen as he dodges the outstretched hands of one zombie, shoots another in the face, and makes a break out of the basement. "You're not any better at this game, I edit all of Shinya's 'Let's Plays', okay. I _know_." Kyo snorts, the tips of his curling toes digging into the top of Die's thigh, but he doesn't say anything to refute that claim.

When Shinya and Toshiya had gotten a little too friendly while he was trying to film a video with them, Die fled his and Toshiya's apartment. Just up the hall was his sanctuary: the apartment Kyo shared with Shinya. Kyo opened the door after he knocked, looking adorably frazzled with his glasses perched low on his nose and smear of what looked like blue ink striped across his cheek.

"Hey," he said. "I thought you were filming a collab with Shinya today." 

"Apparently not! Toshiya and Shinya are probably fucking by now, anyway," Die replied, pouting. He tried to ignore the way his heart beat faster in his chest; it didn't _mean_ anything. Just got some cardio running up the hall, or something. He ducked his head, looking down at the floor. "I know you're busy studying, but — can I hang out with you? _Please?_ I'll be so quiet, you'll barely even notice I'm here."

Kyo nodded, the corner of his mouth twitching as he stepped out of the way. "Didn't feel like staying to watch?"

Die shook his head, toeing out of his sneakers as Kyo shut and locked the door behind him. "I've already seen enough of _that_ to last me a lifetime after editing their videos," he said with a laugh. "They don't always remember to stop recording... I swear, if I have to see Toshiya's ass one more time—"

"It's a nice ass," Kyo interrupted mildly, leading the way back to the living room. "Is it really that much of a problem for you?"

This was clearly where he had spent most, if not all, of his day so far: in a cozy nest of blankets and pillows on the couch, surrounded by half-drunk cups of coffee, stray pieces of lined paper ripped from spiral notebooks, and textbooks propped open on every available surface.

Die shot him a betrayed look and Kyo snickered. "What?" he asked. "It _is_ nice, I don't know what you want from me. I have eyes, I can _see_."

"Not you too!" Die whined, dropping down on the opposite end of the couch from the deconstructed blanket fort with a groan. "It's not fair, he's got the whole world wrapped around that cute, perky, little—"

"Do you want something to drink? Beer?" Kyo asked, still snickering. "Shinya left that Resident Evil remake open on his PS4 if you want to fuck up his save file in revenge."

Die's spirits began to lift, and he beamed up at Kyo. "Thank you," he said. "This is why you're my favourite. Don't tell Toshiya." He frowned, considering that for a moment. "Or Shinya, or Kaoru," he added. "They're under the impression that I love them all equally, but really, Kyo, it's you. You're the goat. The light of my life. The wind beneath my wings—"

"Uh huh," Kyo said, patting Die's shoulder. "Controller's under the kotatsu, I think."

It takes the better part of an hour to get through the side-quest and solve the puzzle, due to everything going a bit pear-shaped towards the end when the terrifying super tyrant tracked his character down. Shrieking, Die managed an escape by the skin of his teeth, his heart pounding and his hands shaking from the adrenaline. He gets to a save point and nudges the controller back under the kotatsu, curling his knees up to his chest with a groan.

At the opposite end of the couch, Kyo flips another page in one of his textbooks. With a set of midterms fast approaching, he's been more on-edge than usual, often disappearing into his room or escaping to the library for days at a time. Die's barely even seen him in _passing_ these past couple weeks. Shinya jokingly has said on more than one occasion that Kyo's the best roommate he's ever had; it's like living with a ghost. 

Die's missed him. 

Look, it's not like they're _dating_ , or anything. They're not even close friends, despite being _friendly_ in multiple senses of the term. Though initially being thrown together because of either Shinya or Toshiya kicking them out of their respective apartments, they soon discovered they have a lot more in common than at first glance, and that they enjoy each other's company. While the general consensus about Kyo seems to be that he's difficult to get to know, Die hasn't clicked with another person so immediately since he met Toshiya. 

On a particularly boring afternoon they decided to take a leaf from Toshiya and Shinya's book and tried fooling around, too. One thing lead to another, and now here they are. If he's being honest, Die _likes_ Kyo. He likes him a lot. 

He likes him so much he doesn't know what to do with himself sometimes, but they're not dating. Die's pretty sure Kyo isn't interested in anything serious right now what with his studies and his internship, but Die wouldn't mind it if he was. He wouldn't ever even dream of saying no if Kyo ever asked, that is, and

Die's _missed_ him. 

Hesitating for a moment, Die turns on the couch and crawls up between Kyo's legs. He pushes the textbook out of the way. "Hey," he says, stroking his thumb over the ink smeared on Kyo's cheek. It smudges further, almost fading from sight. "You've been doing that all afternoon. Wanna take a break and do me, instead?"

Kyo blinks, the corner of his mouth quirking as he lets Die push the textbook out of his hands. It lands onto the floor with a dull _thump_ and he curls his arms around Die's shoulders to pull him in for a kiss. Each press of their lips is soft, sweet, but there's a faint, exciting stirring of something _more_ lingering under the surface, and Die can't get enough.

Die hums, mouth opening just enough to run his tongue over Kyo's lower lip, and grinning as Kyo's tongue darts out to chase after him. "How's the studying going, anyway?" Die asks. "When do your midterms start, again? Next week?"

"Next week," Kyo confirms, nipping at Die's lip. He takes off his glasses, setting them aside. "And it's going about as well as a wuss like you trying to play a survival horror game. You're lucky you're so cute." He shifts his arm around Die's nape and Die grins at him. 

"It's nostalgic," Die says, his hands sliding around Kyo's waist. "I watched my oldest brother play the original. Gave me night terrors for _weeks_ , our mom was _so mad_."

Kyo laughs, his hand curling in Die's hair. "I stand by what I said," he says. "You're lucky you're so cute. Who's gonna keep you safe in a zombie apocalypse, huh?"

" _Shinya_ , obviously," Die retorts, grinning. "And hey, I'm pretty good with a baseball bat, you know."

"I'd like to see that sometime," Kyo says, tipping his head up to catch Die's lower lip between his teeth. 

"You'd probably be one of the zombies, so you could get a nice up-close shot if you wanted," Die mumbles, snickering as Kyo pulls a shocked expression. "Don't look at me like that! You _know_ you'd try to bite my face off if you were a zombie."

"It's a very pretty face," Kyo agrees, and he tips his chin up to kiss the tip of Die's nose. Die jerks back out of the way with a startled laugh as Kyo's mouth suddenly opens wide, chomping down on air. "Okay, come back here," Kyo grumbles, tightening his grip in Die's hair. "I won't actually eat your face, I like it too much. Kiss me."

Die lets himself be tugged back down, tilting his head with a muffled giggle as Kyo licks back into his mouth. Kyo spreads his knees further apart and Die wiggles into a more comfortable position between his thighs. "Do you want me to help you study?" Die asks between kisses. 

Kyo runs his hand down Die's back to grip his ass and Die rocks his hips with a pleased sound, sucking Kyo's bottom lip between his teeth. He tightens his hold on Die's ass for only a moment before letting go in favour of cupping Die's jaw in his palms instead and kissing him again, deeper. "No," he sighs. "I want to _kiss_ you. Let's keep doing that."

"Hm, but I could make flash cards," Die offers, grinning as Kyo frowns up at him. He rubs his thumb over the furrow between Kyo's brows until the skin smooths back out again. "We could make a game of it! It'd be _fun_ , Kyo," Die wheedles. "Consider this: I'll take off an article of clothing for every question you get right." Kyo's eyes darken, his hands shifting on Die's jaw. "Get it? _Flash_ cards?"

Groaning, Kyo collapses back against the pillows piled up behind him. He doesn't let Die go though, or push him away. "Die, oh my _god_."

" _And_ you'd probably think of me naked during your midterm, wouldn't that be hilarious? I'm a _much_ better subject than," Die pulls a face, squinting towards one of Kyo's open textbooks and he physically recoils when he spies math equations on one of the pages. " _Algebra?_ What the fuck? I thought you were an art major! Why are you doing this to yourself?"

Kyo laughs. "I _am_ an art major and you _are_ a better subject than algebra," he murmurs, his hands sliding to cup the back of Die's head in his hands. "Hey, would you ever model for me? I need to work on figure drawing for my portfolio anyway." He hooks a leg around Die's hip, grinding up against him. "I guess it'd probably be pretty boring for you, having to pose naked for hours while I draw you..."

The thought sends a shiver down Die's spine that has nothing to do with the way Kyo's curling strands of Die's hair around his fingers. Kyo's gaze heavy on his skin as Die stands there before him, for no purpose _but_ for Kyo to see him... All of his walls down, the masks and bravado stripped away, open and vulnerable... 

His gut swoops not unlike stumbling off an unexpected curb. Die swallows, ducking down to kiss him. "Maybe," he murmurs. "Are you sure you didn't mean to ask Toshiya? Since you like his ass so much, I mean."

"Shut up, you know I like yours better," Kyo replies. Die starts to laugh and Kyo drags him back down for another kiss. His tongue curls into Die's mouth, wicked and hot, and the whole world seems to fall away beneath them. 

Die curls his arms underneath Kyo at the small of his back. He tastes like coffee and the chewy chocolate-mint candy he'd been eating earlier, a little sweet like he'd been waiting for this, for _Die_ , all afternoon. Die gets his hands up underneath Kyo's shirt, tilting his head and deepening the kiss. 

His hips grind down against Kyo, slow and leisurely, and Kyo rocks up to meet him with a breath hissed between his teeth. Die catches Kyo's bottom lip between his teeth and Kyo moans, sharp and breathless. Die sweeps his tongue over to soothe the sting, his hands shaking until his fingertips press into Kyo's skin. 

"Ah, fuck," Die gasps. "Hold on. Let me just—" He sits up between Kyo's thighs. Kyo's hands drop from his hair and for a moment Die mourns the loss before catching hold of the hem of his hoodie and hauling it up over his head. It brings his t-shirt with it and he drops both on the floor next to the couch, reaching up to push his hair out of his face.

Kyo looks up at him with his mouth hanging open. The longer he stares without saying anything, the more Die starts to squirm, tipping his head so his hair falls back across his flushed cheeks to hide his face. Kyo's hands twitch, smoothing along the inseam of Die's jeans. Something in his expression softens and he licks his lips. "Come back here," he says again.

Die leans down, hovering over Kyo. His lips part in anticipation of another kiss, but Die turns his head to the side just before their mouths touch. Kyo's lips graze Die's cheek for a moment, and Die peppers kisses across Kyo's cheek, following his bone structure towards his ear. He sucks the lobe into his mouth, tonguing at the piercings there. 

" _Oh_ ," Kyo sighs. his hands shift to grip Die's ass, spreading his legs a little further and rolling his hips up against Die's. "Oh, _fuck_. That's _cheating_."

"No, it's not," Die breathes, catching the jewelry between his teeth and tugging gently. "You shouldn't have told me you like this if you didn't want me to do something about it."

Kyo's starting to get hard now, already. Just from a few minutes of making out. Really, Die would almost feel _smug_ about how he's learned to push Kyo's buttons so quickly — if only Kyo hadn't learned all of Die's buttons just as fast. 

Die rolls his hips against Kyo, groaning as his stiffening cock nudges into the crease of Kyo's thigh through the combined layers of their clothes. He catches a few earrings between his teeth, tugging gently. Kyo curses, his hands shifting to dig his nails into Die's bare skin. 

Smiling, Die kisses down the side of Kyo's neck, nipping and sucking at his throat. Not hard enough to leave any noticeable mark behind, though. Kyo might not mind it, but _Die_ would. It feels like a line he can't cross, some unspoken agreement that this should stay between _them_ and them alone. Maybe Die's reading too much into it.

"Get back up here," Kyo grumbles.

Die huffs a laugh more breath than air, lifting his head. He loses himself in Kyo's kisses, as he surges up to press against Die's bare chest. His hands skim Die's sides and Die squirms, ticklish. Kyo smiles into the next kiss, his tongue wet and soft as it slides over Die's.

Each soft moan and hitched gasp is muffled into each other's mouths, and they don't pull away from each other but to catch their breath. Kyo gets his mouth on Die's ear and Die makes a strangled, startled noise.

"No fair," Die mutters, grinding against Kyo and hissing as his cock presses against the zipper of his jeans. He really needs to get out of them, the sooner the better. Why did he have to wear skinny jeans _today?_

__

__

Kyo laughs, breathless and happy. "Turnabout's fair play," he murmurs, nipping at Die's earlobe. He turns his head, kissing Die's cheek as Die pulls away. "What do you want?" he whispers. He tongues at his lower lip, looking up and meeting Die's eyes, his mouth open and wet. "My hand? My mouth?" He tugs on Die's hair, dragging his head back and Die whines, high in the back of his throat. "Tell me what you want."

"Anything," Die answers, cupping Kyo's cheek in his hand. "Anything, when I've got you here like this. Whatever you want, I—" His voice hitches. "I _missed_ you, Kyo."

Kyo's eyes widen, his hand falling from Die's hair and landing on the sofa with a soft _thud_. "What?"

Die's heart leaps into his throat. Oh. Oh _no_. "Shit," he mutters, sitting up and staring at his shirt on the floor, his cheeks radiating heat like a furnace. How the fuck did he just _say_ that? What is wrong with him? " _Shit_ , ignore that. Okay? I just— _fuck_ , nevermind." He ducks down and grabs his shirt and hoodie off the floor, clutching it to his chest. He ducks his head so his hair falls across his face like a red curtain, cringing away as Kyo shifts on the couch. 

"No, seriously," Kyo says, and he still sounds winded, a bit like he's been punched in the stomach. "Die, _what?_ " 

"I'm sorry that I made it so weird! I know I'm not your type, I don't know what I was— I'm so _stupid_ , I think I'd better go—" Die scrambles to get further away from him, but Kyo sits up and catches him by the forearm. He makes a weak sound, low and panicked, and Kyo's fingertips dig in. 

Kyo's chest heaves with each breath. "I missed you, too."

" _Don't—_ " Die gasps, turning his face away as he attempts to tug his arm free from Kyo's white-knuckled grip. "I'm such a fucking _idiot_ — it's okay, Kyo, you don't have to lie to make me feel better—"

" _Die_."

Turning his head, Die looks over at him. Kyo stares back, his expression stricken. Die's chest aches and he sucks in a sharp, trembling breath, his whole body swaying. 

"You think that I'd—" Kyo starts, but he falters, just looking at Die. "I wasn't sure if— fuck, please come back here." His voice cracks and when he tugs on Die's arm, Die slumps forward, folding against Kyo. After a moment, Kyo releases his hold, arms circling around to curl around Die's back. He's so _warm_. "Die, d'you... do you like me?"

Die swallows, his hand curling in the hem of Kyo's shirt. "Yeah," he admits in a very small voice. Can't run away from it now. "Yeah. Too much, maybe."

Kyo's hand shifts over Die's shoulder, touching the side of his neck. "Hey," Kyo says, his voice so soft that Die almost can't bear it. "I like you, too. I'm sorry if it seemed like I didn't. I do. Maybe too much." Kyo's hand slides back into Die's hair and some of the tension drains out of Die's body at the touch. "From what you said before, I just... I didn't think you were into me like that." Die tilts his head, rising up to meet Kyo, but stops when Kyo tightens his grip in his hair. Kyo presses his forehead against Die's. "Can I—?"

Nodding, Die sucks in a breath and pitches forward to close the distance between them. He clambers into Kyo's lap and their noses bump a little, awkwardly. A nervous laugh bubbles up Die's throat as he tilts his head and presses their lips together. His trembling, sweaty hands twist the hem of Kyo's shirt, licking into Kyo's mouth as his lips part. Kyo sucks Die's tongue into his mouth, one hand curled in Die's hair and the other dropping to Die's thigh. His hand slides higher and higher, curling around Die's hip to grab Die's ass through his jeans and pull him bodily closer.

Die shudders, lifting a hand to cup Kyo's cheek in his palm. Kyo blinks his eyes open. Die smiles, still a little weak and uncertain, stroking his thumb over Kyo's cheekbone. "You really like me, huh?" he whispers.

"So much," Kyo replies, and as he starts to smile up at Die, sweet and warm, Die's heart skips a beat. "I want to make you feel good."

"You do," Die says. 

Tilting his chin down, Die draws Kyo back in for another kiss. Each of his soft gasps and whines are muffled against Kyo's lips, his arms winding tight around Kyo's waist and shoulders as he settles his weight in Kyo's lap. His chest brushes against the soft, warm fabric of Kyo's shirt and Kyo sighs, hands smoothing over Die's bared skin. His hands are so warm and Die shifts closer and closer to him, sighing into his mouth. 

Kyo's fingertips find Die's nipples, grazing over them as if by accident at first. Die's breath hitches, a shiver rustling down his spine. "Oh?" Kyo murmurs.

"Shut up," Die mutters, gasping for breath. 

"Cute," Kyo replies. He takes up a slow pattern of circles around either of Die's nipples with his thumbs, at turns feather-light grazes or firm, teasing flicks with a hint of his nail catching at the edge. "I want to fuck you but I don't have any condoms left," Kyo says, apropos of nothing. 

Die blinks in surprise. "Oh! Um," he begins. "That's okay. Toshiya made me go get tested with him a couple of weeks ago and we're both clean." He lowers his forehead back to rest on Kyo's shoulder. "If we're still being honest, I've only been sleeping with you for the past few months anyway."

Kyo hesitates. "I haven't been tested in a while with how busy I've been with school and everything else going on," he says. "There've been a few— I don't want to put you at risk."

"That's okay," Die repeats, trying to ignore the sinking feeling in his gut. He tilts his head and kisses the side of Kyo's throat. "You don't have to fuck me to make me feel good, Kyo."

"I _do_ still want to touch you, though," Kyo says. 

The next thing Die knows, he's splayed out in Kyo's place back on the couch, blinking up at the living room ceiling, too shocked to even sputter in protest with his heart pounding in his throat. 

Kyo leans over him, smiling and breathless and _beautiful._ "Can I touch you? Is that okay?"

"Touching is okay," Die breathes. " _Fuck_ , touching is _super_ okay. Can't stress enough just how okay touching is— _ah_ , Kyo _—_ "

Kyo's hands skim Die's sides to grip at his hips, fingernails biting into Die's skin as he bends forward to press their mouths back together. He bites at Die's lower lip, teeth scraping across it, and Die gasps into Kyo's mouth, his hands sliding back and carding through Kyo's hair. 

Die's toes curl into the couch cushion as they move and shift against each other, Die grinding up and swiveling in little circles to meet each downward thrust of Kyo's hips. Kyo works at the fastenings of Die's jeans, sucking at the tip of Die's tongue. Moaning, Die tightens his grip on Kyo's hair.

"Lift your hips up for me," Kyo gasps between kisses. 

The backs of his fingers graze Die's cock through his briefs and Die gasps, bucking up into the touch. Kyo backs up between Die's thighs, weaving a trail of kisses down the centre of Die's chest. Die chokes on a moan at the shock of warmth from his mouth as Kyo mouths at his hipbone for a moment, his fingertips curled in the waistbands of Die's jeans and underwear. Die tips his hips up towards him, flushing from head to toe as Kyo chuckles.

Tugging the rest of Die's clothes off, Kyo gets to his feet and stares down at him for a moment. A shiver rustles down Die's spine as he watches the way Kyo's gaze drags down the length of his body. Die catches his lip between his teeth. 

"Stay here," Kyo says, Die's jeans falling from his hands to the floor with the rest of Die's clothes. "I'll be right back." He hesitates, a smile spreading across his face. " _Try_ not to touch yourself while I'm gone."

Die sucks in a breath and presses his hands to the arm of the couch at either side of his head. "I make no promises," he says. "Hurry back."

Smiling, Kyo hurries out of the room, leaving Die lying on his own. He stares up at the ceiling, his chest heaving, cock hard and hot between his legs. Distantly, he can hear Kyo moving around in his room down the hall. Die squirms, struggling not to press his thighs together for some sort of friction while he waits. 

When Kyo returns, he smiles, sweet and happy. "Look," he says, "I got you a present." He holds up the bottle of lube, and Die laughs, reaching out for him as Kyo starts to strip off his clothes and comes nearer. He drops down into Die's arms, lets Die drag him in close. "Hey," he whispers, nuzzling in for another kiss.

"Hey," Die replies, and he hums against Kyo's lips, his arms tight around Kyo's shoulders. He indulges himself a few more kisses, sucking Kyo's tongue back into his mouth. Kyo makes a soft noise, his fingertips dropping to trace absent patterns over Die's nipples. Die hums again, hiking his legs up around Kyo's hips, tipping his head to the side and deepening the kiss. Fingers inch down further and further, until Kyo spreads Die's cheeks apart, circling his hole with a fingertip.

"Oh, _fuck_ ," Die sighs, tipping his head back. Kyo surges forward, kissing his neck, and Die digs his nails into Kyo's shoulders with a moan high in the back of his throat. "Please," he whispers. "Please, _please_ —"

Kyo nips at Die's throat, his lips curving into a smirk against Die's spit-slicked skin. Die shudders. "I'll take care of you," he murmurs, sitting up between Die's spread thighs. 

Die's hands fall from Kyo's shoulders to grip the couch cushion beneath him. He catches his lip between his teeth, and Kyo smiles. "Please," Die repeats, his eyes fluttering closed. He flinches at the click of a plastic lid snapping closed and a cool finger brushes over his hole. Die shivers, hips jerking down towards Kyo's hand.

"Sorry," Kyo says, hesitating. "Is it too cold? Let me just—"

" _No_ ," Die sighs, arching his back. "It's fine, it's perfect. _Kyo_ , I _need_ you to stop teasing me and just _— please_ —"

Kyo hums, a little amused, and rubs over Die's hole again with more intent. It slips inside and Kyo presses forward, millimetre by millimetre. Die feels himself part around the intrusion and shudders at the feeling, his thighs twitching around Kyo's shoulders. Kyo tips his head and kisses Die's knee, pushing all the way in. 

He stops there for a moment as if waiting for something, and Die's breath catches in his throat as he begins to pull back. He goes so _slowly_ , often pulling back for more lube and rubbing it deep inside of Die's body, rotating his hand around each time he pulls back out. Kyo stays on the single finger for so long, but just as Die starts to squirm, he slides back in with two. 

Die moans aloud at the feeling, at the stretch. It feels so much more intense this way. He tightens and relaxes his grip on the edge of the cushion beneath him, his head tipped back in Kyo's nest of blankets and pillows. He keeps his eyes closed, struggling to keep his breath even, lip caught between his teeth.

Kyo keeps fucking him with his fingers, still taking his time and building up such a gradual pace. He presses the occasional kiss to either of Die's knees and up his thighs. His other hand, slick and hot, rubs over Die's cock in time with his fingers pumping in and out of Die's hole. Die relaxes into it more and more, losing himself in the subtle differences in sensation. 

When he finally gets up to three fingers, Kyo keeps up the same pattern for so long that Die trembles when Kyo suddenly stretches his fingers apart, opening him up. Die claps his hands over his mouth but it does little to muffle his moans. He arches his back, trying to force Kyo's fingers to rub over his prostate again.

"Fuck," Die gasps. " _Kyo_ —" He blinks his eyes open, lifting his head. Kyo smiles up at him, his eyes bright and dancing as he crooks his fingers inside Die's body, opening him _wider_. Die's thighs clamp around Kyo's shoulders and his head falls back on the couch with a moan. 

"That good?" Kyo asks, amused.

" _Shut up_ ," Die gasps, all at once breathless and quivering with _want_. "Shut up and kiss me."

Kyo rises up on his knees, leaning closer. Die reaches up and cups Kyo's jaw in his hands, drawing him in to press their mouths back together and kiss him again, and again. Kyo presses against Die, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth. His warm hands keep working Die over, still so, so slow and languorous, seeking out Die's sensitive spots. Die shivers, arching up off the couch, pressing up against Kyo's weight pinning him down. 

Fingertips trail over Die's cock, soft and feather-light in a way that drives Die to distraction until Kyo drags his thumb across the head, smearing through the precum gathering there. "You're so _wet_ ," Kyo whispers into Die's mouth, tone hovering somewhere between awe and amusement. "It's so cute." 

His touch is careful, not pressing down too hard, but the edge of his nail catches at the slit just enough to send a zing of sensation pulsing through Die's nerves. His cock jerks in Kyo's hand and Die clenches down hard around Kyo's fingers with a weak mewl, clawing at Kyo's shoulders. Kyo laughs, low and breathy. " _Cute_."

Die whimpers as Kyo rubs over him again, a bit harder. He arches up towards Kyo's hand, seeking friction. Kyo tightens his grip around Die's cock, stroking him faster. A shudder rustles down Die's spine, his thighs shaking around Kyo's shoulders. Kyo smiles against Die's mouth and starts to move back, sliding back down to settle between Die's thighs. He leaves a trail of wet, sloppy kisses as he goes that cool almost before he even pulls away for the next one, and Die trembles. 

"Fuck," Die mutters, staring down between them, watching the reddened head of his cock glistening with precome, contrasting against Kyo's tattooed fingers. 

"You know," Kyo murmurs as he settles back on his heels, "I kept thinking about this all afternoon." He pulls back for more lube and Die whines at the loss, his hips jerking up into the air. "Couldn't fucking focus with you making all those cute little noises only a couple feet away, kept thinking about how beautiful you'd look all spread out for me like this." The pads of his fingertips press against Die's rim.

Die's whole body floods with heat, his breath hitching. "You— _really?_ " His voice squeaks and his cheeks prickle. 

The corner of Kyo's mouth quirks and he turns his head to press a kiss to the bend of Die's knee. His mouth is warm and wet, his eyes fluttering closed. Die stares at him, his mouth falling open. He looks so _fond_. "Kept getting distracted wondering how many times I could get you off." 

Blinking his eyes open, Kyo pushes his fingers back into Die, slick and cold. Die's back arches with a hitched gasp, his hands gripping the cushion so hard his knuckles go white. "Yeah, noises just like that. How could I focus on polynomials with you right there within reach, huh?" Kyo crooks his fingers and Die's legs twitch, his breath tumbling out of him in a rush.

"Did I— _fuck_ , did I live up to your expectations?"

"Exceeded them. God, just fucking look at you," Kyo mutters. He twists his fingers, knuckles spreading Die open wide. "Do you even _know_ what you do to me?" Die moans again, helplessly, his hips bucking up to meet Kyo's hands. "Fuck, yeah, just like that," Kyo breathes. "You feel good?"

"Yes," Die gasps. " _Kyo_ — _ah_ , fuck—!"

A fourth finger flirts at Die's rim and then presses inside with the others. His hole's so open and relaxed now that the stretch is little more than a subtle ache as Kyo spreads his fingers. Die whines, his hands twisting the fabric of the cushion cover. "I want to make you feel even better," Kyo murmurs. 

He lets go of Die's cock and it slaps wetly against Die's quivering abdominal muscles. Die twitches, his legs pressing against Kyo's shoulders. "Kyo..."

Kyo's eyes dart up to meet Die's gaze as he massages along Die's thigh, hooking his fingers behind Die's knee and spreading his legs further apart. "Come on," he murmurs, letting go to slide his hand beneath Die's lower back, instead. "Let me see you."

Die lifts his hips up, watching as Kyo stares, entranced, at the smooth glide of his fingers slide in and out of Die's body. The slick, wet sounds of the lube makes Die shudder, and he clenches around Kyo's fingers. He tips his head back on the pillows, clenching his eyes shut with a moan. 

"Fuck," Kyo says, dragging out the word on a slow exhale. "You're so... so beautiful." He kisses Die's thigh, sucking a bruise there. It stings, but in a good way. "You know that, don't you?" His hand slips from Die's back to curl around Die's cock.

The tips of Die's ears burn, satisfaction twisting in his gut the way his hands twist at the edge of the couch cushion. He whines as he feels Kyo's teeth graze his skin, his balls tightening up and heat pooling low in his belly. He's so close. His hips twitch down against Kyo's hands, needing him deeper, needing more girth, something, _anything_. 

"Kyo," Die whimpers. His thighs spasm around Kyo's shoulders, and he can feel the stretch of Kyo's grin against the sensitive skin of his inner thigh. "Please, _please_ —"

"You want a little more?" Kyo asks, still pushing in so slowly. 

Breathless, Die nods. "Please, I can take it." 

Rising up on his knees between Die's splayed thighs, Kyo braces his other hand on Die's hip and fucks into him harder, the heel of his palm slapping against Die's body. Die rocks up the couch from the force of it, his moans pitching higher and louder in response. He gasps for breath, bracing his hands on the armrest so his head doesn't smack up into it.

"Wish I could fuck you, I want you to ride me," Kyo whispers, kissing further up Die's thigh, his lips soft and sweet. Die struggles to catch his breath, blinking up at the ceiling. "I'd suck you off if you didn't cum on my cock." 

Kyo twists his wrist and his fingers drag over Die's prostate. "Then I'd eat you out until you cried... You could do three for me," he whispers, and a shiver rustles all the way down Die's spine. His voice is so low and rough Die can feel it right down to the marrow of his bones. His grip tightens around Die's hip, fingertips digging into his skin. "I know you could." 

"Maybe," Die gasps. "Fuck, Kyo—" 

Kyo thrusts in hard with his fingers,

and it's that, combined with the sharp edge of his teeth set into the side of Die's thigh that has Die arching his back, his hips bucking up into Kyo's palm. He clenches down hard around Kyo's fingers with a cry as ropes of cum splash up over his chest and abs. "Oh, fuck," Die chokes on a gasp, his eyes closed, lip caught between his teeth. "Kyo, fuck, _fuck_ —"

Folding forward, Kyo presses their mouths back together. It's not so much a kiss than Die panting desperately into his mouth, struggling to catch his breath. Kyo's hand shifts from Die's hip to curl around the base of Die's cock, thumb rubbing over Die's balls. Die squirms with a whine, curling an arm around Kyo's neck. He kisses Kyo again, cupping his jaw in his hand, gentler and softer. Kyo's fingers slip from Die's body and Die lets out a strangled noise. 

"Holy shit, that was so hot. You did so good," Kyo murmurs between kisses. "You took so much, I was so— you were so good for me." He hums into Die's mouth. "Was it good? Did you like it?" Every so often Die lets out a soft, hiccuping moan as he comes down from the orgasm, his legs curled tight around Kyo's hips. He licks into Kyo's mouth, deep and wanting. 

"You okay?" Kyo whispers, leaning up over Die to press a kiss to his forehead. "Do you need anything?" 

Die shakes his head, blinking his eyes open at last, the corners of his mouth twitching up into a smile as he looks up to meet Kyo's gaze. "Just you." His fingers slide up into Kyo's hair to tug at the ends. "That was so good," he whispers. "Thank you."

"Yeah?" Kyo asks, playing with the ends of Die's hair, twisting the red strands around his fingertips. His cock is so hard, pressed between them, leaking on Die's stomach. Did he even touch himself once while he was playing with Die? God, Die can't even remember. 

Humming, Die snakes a hand down between them, fingertips tracing over the head of Kyo's cock. "It's your turn," he murmurs, tipping his head to leave a trail of kisses and bites down the side of Kyo's throat. "I want to make you cum."

Kyo sighs, tipping his head back. Die can feel Kyo getting harder beneath his touch and shudders. "How do you want me?"

"On your back," Die says, and shouts with a laugh as Kyo grabs him around the waist again, rolling them both around on the couch until he ends up back in the position they started from. Die presses his face against Kyo's chest, an elbow and knee digging into the back of the couch and whole body trembling with barely restrained amusement. "You have _got_ to stop doing that," he gasps. "Give me a warning, _something_."

"Where's the fun in that?" Kyo asks. He tips his hips up towards Die with a soft groan. "Die—"

"Yeah," Die whispers, pushing himself up over Kyo and licking his lips as he lets his gaze travel down Kyo's body. His cock rests against his abs, flushed a similar shade of pink that's high in his cheeks. "Want you in my mouth so bad right now," he whispers, and Kyo lets out a soft noise, his hips jerking up towards Die. " _God_ , Kyo. It's not fair."

The flush in Kyo's cheeks deepens. Smiling, Die bends over Kyo's lap, nuzzling his face against Kyo's abs. He kisses him there, dragging his tongue across his skin and nipping just to hear Kyo's low, breathless laugh. He drifts down further, avoiding Kyo's cock, biting at the insides of Kyo's thighs. Taking his time, Die riles Kyo up until he's squirming, tipping his hips up and trying to get Die's mouth where he wants him.

" _Die_ ," Kyo breathes, reaching down and tangling his hand in Die's hair. Die tips his head up to meet Kyo's eyes, dragging his tongue over his lips. "Fuck," Kyo says, "I'm so close, please don't make me wait."

"I won't," Die murmurs, trailing his fingertips along Kyo's splayed thighs as he presses a kiss to the base of Kyo's cock. "I want you to get it on my face, okay?" Tilting his head, he looks up at Kyo through his eyelashes as Kyo lets out another low curse. The flush in his cheeks is spreading down his neck and chest, his lips bitten red and slick, eyes heavy-lidded and glimmering with promise. _Beautiful_. 

Die curls both hands around Kyo's cock. He starts to rub his thumbs over the head dripping with precum, smiling as he watches Kyo's head drop back on the couch. Kyo's hand clenches in Die's hair, the fingernails of the other digging into his thigh. 

Somehow they both miss the rattle of a key in the lock, caught wholly unaware when the door swings open.

With a loud, embarrassing squeak, Die topples off the edge of the sofa. He lands on the floor with a loud thump and a yelp of pain, his heart pounding in his throat. Instantly, he scrambles to hide, crawling underneath the kotatsu but getting stuck halfway in his desperation. 

For a moment, there is no sound, apart from a soft jingling. A rustle of fabric as Kyo sits up on the couch. Then,

"What the _fuck_ , Shinya, can't you _knock?_ "

"Well, no," comes Shinya's voice in return, amusement colouring his voice. "Considering that I live here as well."

As Die hears Toshiya's delighted cackle, he lets out another embarrassed squeak. He attempts to free the blanket from where it's wedged up between his back and the underside of the kotatsu so he can at least prevent Shinya from having to witness his bare ass, but it's well and truly stuck. "Oh my god," he mutters, scuffling on the carpeted floor with a distressed noise that borders on genuine panic. His knee _burns_ , rubbed raw on the carpet. "Oh my _god_."

"Kyo, don't be rude," Shinya says, his voice coming nearer. "Hello again, Die. I'm sorry about earlier. We're not staying, don't worry. We, ah, appear to have used up all of the space left on the memory card and need a new battery for the camera..."

"Good job finally getting some, buddy," Toshiya adds. "Proud of you."

"Oh my _god_ ," Die moans, covering his face with his hands. "Eat my ass, Toshiya."

"Well, sure, if you want me to," Toshiya replies. "You're kind of in the perfect position for it." He sounds far more amused than Die feels this situation calls for, and Die makes a mortified sound, rolling himself deeper underneath the kotatsu. Both Kyo and Toshiya crack up and Die feels his cheeks flood with warmth. "I think that's Kyo's job now, though," Toshiya manages between huffs of laughter. "I just don't think there's room for both of you under there."

Another rustle of fabric. "Hey, Shinya," Kyo says, "do you have any condoms?"

"I bought a new box when I went to the market yesterday," Shinya says, his voice growing louder and then more distant as he passes by. "I'll give you one if you promise not to fuck Die on our couch."

"I promise that I won't fuck Die on our couch," Kyo says at once. "...Even though I know you and Toshiya have fucked on this old thing at least five times in the past three months alone," he adds.

"He's got us there," Toshiya pipes up. Then, a sharp _smack_. " _Ow_ , Shin-chan!"

Silence for a moment, but for Die's panicked, pained, panting breaths. The fabric rustles, and Die jumps in surprise as something soft and warm drapes over his lower half. "Kyo?" he whispers.

"Yeah," Kyo says. "They'll be gone soon. Did you get yourself _stuck_ under there?"

"Yes," Die replies miserably. "I think my hair might be caught in the heater somehow?" Kyo lets out a sympathetic noise, and Die closes his eyes. They fall silent again as Toshiya and Shinya's voices start to grow louder again. 

"Here," Shinya says. "Be nice to him."

Die cringes, trying to curl in on himself so tightly his body might just collapse in on itself like a black hole. Wouldn't _that_ be nice? To just _escape_ from all of this and sink into the sweet bliss of oblivion? How does this keep happening to him? He's a good person! 

"I _can_ take care of myself, Shinya," he says.

"Yeah, and I'm always nice," Kyo replies, somewhat affronted. "Get fucked."

"That's the plan," Toshiya calls from the door. "Have fun!" 

His gleeful laughter fades as the door closes, and Die squirms. "Kyo," he says. "I think I'm really stuck. Please help me."

Kyo huffs a tired laugh. Die flinches when he feels a warm hand smooth over his lower back. "I'm going to move the blanket so I can see, okay?" Die nods even though Kyo can't see him, and can't quite bite back a shiver as the blanket slides back off of him. Kyo's warm hand slides along his side. "Oh!" he says. "God, Die, how did you do this to yourself? Idiot," he adds fondly. "Seriously, you're lucky you're so cute."

"Shut up, I panicked," Die whines, his cheeks radiating warmth. "Go get some scissors, just cut me out, it's fine—"

"I'm not—!" Kyo's voice hitches into another laugh. His other hand rubs over Die's back. "I'm not going to cut off your hair, Die, fucking calm down. Just stay still..." It takes a few minutes of gentle tugging and a couple hissed breaths, but Kyo manages to coax Die back out. "There," he says, a grin twitching at the corners of his mouth as he reaches up to push Die's hair out of his face. He cups Die's cheek in his hand. "Want me to fuck you?" he asks.

Die nods glumly. Kyo laughs again, but it's a sweet balm for Die's stressed nerves. He leans forward and presses a kiss to Die's pouty lower lip. "Come on, then," Kyo murmurs, lacing his fingers between Die's. "Let's go." He tugs Die to his feet and smiles up at him, ducking down to grab the three condoms Shinya so graciously gifted them and the bottle of lube, before taking Die to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> (and then he does, in fact, get die to cum another two times in a row. #blessed)
> 
> there will be more to this eventually, i don't know _when_ , i have poor time management skills and i'm busy getting ready to move halfway across my province now apparently, but hopefully this will uhhhh be? nice?


End file.
